1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computing systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to content modification and interaction.
2. General Background
Current media systems are often limited in their ability to interact with and track audiences of the particular media. Producers provide content to audiences, but generally are unable to track the particular reactions of those audience members to such content. As a result, producers typically provide a content experience to audience members such that the content experience is often limited to the audience members watching and/or listening to the content.